Phantom of Lies
by The Colorful Crow
Summary: A girl's intake on how much lies can hurt, and the evil "power" of lip-synching. Pretty much it's the characters talking through some songs from The Phantom of the Opera. "Angel of Music" and "All I Ask of You"


**(Disclaimer:** The characters and events portrayed in this fan-fiction are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All characters, places, objects, etc. with any similarity to the Phantom of the Opera (musical or movie) written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, Richard Stilgoee, and directed by Joel Schumacherr, and/or Hal Prince are the property of the formers, Warner Bros., and (in Latin America and Australia) Universal Pictures and not of the author of this fan-fiction. The author of this fan-fiction claims rights only to the plot and characters invented by the author herself.**)**

Jessica had always loved Bryan, the piano player in the Jeffrey K. Martin Musical Academy orchestra, and the hottest guy on campus. Finally all her dreams came true and they started to date. The week-long school talent show played one Monday night and Ryan sang. Jessica was entranced! Why wasn't he in Choir? There was something about that voice that was familiar although she'd never heard him sing before.

Nights passes and finally the final night of the talent show began.

Past the point of no return, no backward glances

_The games we've played 'til now are at an end_

_Past all thought of "If" or "When", no use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return._

Something was wrong. Jessie just knew it. Something was not right. She walked on stage and felt the lights flash to her. Now they both were in perfect view. This was all that she needed.

_Why in the world have you been hiding?_ **(A/N: Replaced "where" with "why")**

_Really you were _perfect

_I only wish I knew your _secret

_Who is your new _tutor_? _

She ended the last part as a sneer and finished it off with a glare. He was going down now. I would get it for lying to everyone, but really… he would get it for lying to her. For once, Ryan looked extremely nervous.

She sang.

_I watched your face from the shadows._

_Distant through all the applause. _

Her face was confused. She hadn't understood it. Just something with his singing just hadn't _matched_.

_I hear your voice in the darkness_

At this part she couldn't help the tears fall down her cheeks. He'd lied to her.

_Yet the words aren't yours!!!!!_She accused.

She ended with a crescendo then ran off stage. She made it to the hallway before she collapsed into tears.

_Angel Of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel!_

Hearing footsteps she was about to tell who ever it was to leave when suddenly the being began to sing.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._

She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend had been her Raoul the whole time. He kept singing.

_Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you..._

She began to sing.

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more lies _**(A/N: Replaced "night" with "lies")**_  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

…_Say you love me?_

He sang. _You know I do!_

They sang: _Love me…_ (Jessica) _Trust me…_ (Her Raoul) **(A/N: Said at the same time, in case you didn't get it.)**

_THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU!!!!!!_

_**A/N:** **OK. I think I did pretty well on this. Not to mention that i stayed up late even though I had Driver's Ed. in the morning (don't worry, just class, I'm not gonna kill anyone by driving tomorrow). Soooooo what does that mean? Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!.... Please? :)** _


End file.
